In the commercial aircraft industry, weight and safety comprise important design aspects. Even non-structural and non-critical elements like a tray table on commercial aircraft are preferably designed with these aspects in mind. A weight savings on each tray table can add up to significant weight savings for the aircraft as a whole due to the large number of tray tables. Such a weight savings in turn reduces fuel expenditure and thereby provides a cost savings. Even in the case of tray tables, any such weight reduction must not adversely affect the strength necessary for a particular application. Typically, governmental rules and regulations specify strength requirements for aircraft elements, and at the very least strength issues may impact durability and expected lifespan of the element, such as a tray table. Of course, cost is also a driving factor in the commercial airline industry, so low cost manufacturing techniques may be important as well. Additionally, Applicant has noted that replacement of existing aircraft tray tables (for example, if the table malfunctions) may be an issue, requiring a significant amount of time to remove the tray table for replacement. Disclosed embodiments relate to improved tray table embodiments that may address one or more of these issues.